Sticky Situation
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Luther McLaurin, Alex Soto | Supervisor(s) = Gabe Swarr, Bret Haaland, Randy Dormans | Cast list = StickySituationCast.jpg | Previous = The Princess and the Po | Next = Chain Reaction | Poll = What did you think about "Sticky Situation"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Sticky Situation" is the third episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the first of five to air during the show's official worldwide premiere event on . Plot Synopsis Po accidentally breaks the training equipment in the Jade Palace and invites a mechanical genius named Taotie to fix it. Unbeknownst to Po, Taotie is an old enemy of Shifu's and this invitation was all he needed to seek his revenge. Summary In the barracks' kitchen, Po and the Furious Five were eating, while Mantis was sulking about his girlfriend dumping him. To cheer him up, Po made some of his famous sticky dumplings, consisting of bean paste dumplings, honey, (extra) sticky plum sauce, and Po's secret ingredient (which, as Crane noted, was actually "what they patch walls with"). Even though Mantis accepted the offer, he ended up getting stuck on the dumpling itself. Shifu soon walked in and declared that it was time to train. The Five immediately followed behind while Po went back for his dumplings first. After a training session in the Training Hall, Shifu dismissed the Five and assigned Po to clean the entire Hall by sundown as punishment for eating in the Hall. But before cleaning, Po decided to do some actual training first. However, the stickiness from his dumplings was all over his hands, thus getting him stuck on one of the swinging clubs. Po's struggle to free himself only resulted in the clubs' chains breaking and falling from the ceiling. While dodging the clubs, Po dived into the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, sending his bowl of dumpling flying into the air and landing in the gears of the Training Hall's machinery. The dumplings caused the gears to jam and the Hall fell apart, much to Po's horror. He desperately (to no avail) tried to fix it before Shifu found out, but then he noticed a sign on the wall that indicated the marks of Shifu and Taotie. Realizing Taotie helped make the Training Hall, Po set out to find him. Upon finding Taotie's house, Po fell prey to several booby traps, one of which was a dart that knocked him out into sleep. When he woke, he saw a teenage warthog (Bian Zao) in front of him. Po asked for Taotie, and the warthog called for his dad. Taotie appeared and started hitting Po with a staff. Po explained that he was the Dragon Warrior and that he needed Taotie's help. Thinking someone may find out about this, he made up a lie by saying Shifu had asked for Taotie to fix the Training Hall. Taotie was furious that the Training Hall was broken, but agreed to come and help, promising that Shifu would not be told. After knocking Po out with another dart from his traps, Taotie then revealed to Bian Zao that he and Shifu were only former friends. They had trained together many years ago at the Jade Palace, but Taotie was never as good as Shifu. To improve their fighting skills, he and Shifu built the Training Hall together, but it only helped Shifu improve greatly and still left Taotie as a clumsy student. Taotie tried to make up for his weak spots by using his mechanical skills to create a giant wooden warrior, but when he showed it to Oogway and Shifu, they were horrified and told him his machine "sullied the purity of kung fu". Taotie was dismissed from the palace and had been hungry for revenge ever since. Po snuck Taotie and Bian Zao into the palace by carrying them in a crate. When he saw the Training Hall ruined, Taotie was clearly heartbroken and angry. He calmed down long enough to trick Po into bringing him the Jade Orb of Infinite Power, which he planned to use to get his revenge. Po retrieved the orb and quickly returned to Taotie, who then instructed Po to keep everyone out of the Training Hall. With some difficulty, Po succeeded in doing so. However, Shifu and the Five grew suspicious of Po's behavior and confronted him about it. While Po desperately tried to cover it up, the wall of the Training Hall suddenly burst and they were all thrown back. Taotie and Bian Zao emerged in a giant wooden warrior made up of the Training Hall's equipment, powered by the Jade Orb. Shifu recognized Taotie and was shocked, demanding to know how he got into the palace. Taotie gloated in telling them that Po had led them in, to which Po quickly tried to explain the situation with the dumplings and how he thought Shifu and Taotie were friends. However, Shifu corrected him by saying Taotie's heart had turned dark and they ceased to be friends. Furious with Po, Shifu dismissed the panda in helping them stop Taotie. Po ran off, ashamed. Shifu then ordered the Five to attack. The quintet quickly disabled some of the weapons on Taotie's machine. However, Taotie gained the upper hand when he finally captured the Five in traps and tossed them aside, leaving only Shifu to fight Taotie. Shifu was able to fend off most of Taotie's attacks, but in one moment was caught off-guard and Taotie captured him. He taunted Shifu, saying machinery was more powerful than kung fu, but Shifu refused to give up and declared that "machinery will never be more powerful because it has no heart." Taotie gave one last taunt before pulling a lever to finish Shifu off. It just then that Po showed up with a wok on his head and a bowl of sticky dumplings in his hands much to Shifu and Taotie's surprise. Taotie attacked, but Po's technique proved to be successful as he used his sticky dumplings to glue the machine parts together and rescue Shifu. When he ran out of dumplings, Po managed to hold of Taotie's attacks long enough for the machine to malfunction and break down. Instead of fighting, Taotie used his spinning contraption as an umbrella to escape with Bian Zao. However, the blades suddenly stopped working and the two fell to the ground hard before fleeing. Po apologized for his mistake, but Shifu only congratulated Po on saving him and the Five. Shifu went on to say he had one more job for the Dragon Warrior, and then promptly held up a broom for Po. Po groaned, but went on to clean. That night, Po and Mantis shared a bowl of sticky dumplings. Mantis seemed to be much happier, and Po comforted Mantis about his girlfriend dumping him. However, Mantis reveals that they got back together again. Voice cast * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress / Butterfly * as Monkey * as Crane * as Viper * Max Koch as Mantis * as Taotie * as Bian Zao Trivia * Scenes from this episode were first previewed at the 2010 as storyboard stills while the series was still in production. Gallery Images TaotiePo.jpg| TaotieBianZao1.jpg| OogwayShifuLOA.jpg| TaotieJadeOrb.jpg| TaotieMachine.jpg| TaotieBianZao3.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 1 episodes